Be My Paparazzi
by MissXAmulet
Summary: "Wait, you're telling me they're paying us millions so that I can stalk... Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu merely thought of Ikuto as another celeb, one with dark secrets she would certainly uncover. But as she gets closer, and as Amu delves into his secrets with his trust, can she really be so heartless as to feature it on a show. Or will her feelings say otherwise? Amuto.


Mxa: Welcome, one and all, to my new story. Take a seat...

Ikuto: Oh, now you decide to show your face.

Mxa: After being hit by inspiration-

Ikuto: And, you know, a bus, cuz this will be the dumbest story ever...

Mxa: Amu's your stalker, Ikuto. Maybe you should thank me?

Ikuto: Oh, The Awesome And Elite Mxa, I grovel before you in hopes of forgiveness... (jumps up and snuggles Mxa) Btw, where's Amu?

Mxa: Oh, she wouldn't cope. So I made her watch hours of Chucky and Mirai Nikki's bloodiest, freakiest scenes. Oh, here comes Amu now! Hiya, sweetie, here's your blond wig and lines!

Amu: T-there was s-so much blood. NO! MAKE IT STOP! SAVE ME! TOO MUCH BLOOD! IT HURTS!

Mxa: Shh, shh, honey, if you play along, you won't have to see that ever again... *mutters* They aren't even that scary, mostly Mirai Nikki cuz I love it...

Amu: Mxa-chan does not own S-shugo Chara! (Or Chucky, or Mirai Nikki...)

Mxa & Neko: Aaand.. Action!

...

The hotel loomed above them like an ominous shadow, casting everything down-size. Well, mainly because it was like a tower- A freaking golden tower with giant crystal doorways and the inside of a luxury castle. In the night, it seemed to glow gold, a faint, angel like glow that could make the Devil look like an angel. The hotel gave off such a snooty like appearance, high and mighty, reminding the passerby that even walking on the sidewalk was way too good for them. But then, the somewhat peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a rusty, old white van, a yellow ladder bouncing off the roof of it. It wrecked the total look for the hotel, causing the rich to crinkle their noses and hide their faces in disgust and the passerby to snicker and watch how this would all work out.

That very atmosphere was destroyed when a certain girl climbed out of the van, causing everyone to squeal, or widen their eyes, or to immediately gasp and run toward her. Even the rich and, daresay, 'mighty.'

"It's Ami Midori!" They cried in unison. (Mxa; You might be extra confused right now. Be patient.)

The so-called Ami Midori flashed a grin and winked, tossing her perfect blond curls across her shoulders. She winked her perfect baby blue eyes, and they all gasped. My, was Ami Midori lovely. Then Ami whipped out a microphone, causing a fog of silence to pass over the crowd as a camera crew stepped out of the van, training the lens on her. Ami grinned, then spoke, a velvety soft voice that hushed the crowd further.

"Hello, and good evening, people of Seiyo!" The audience broke into cheers. "I'm your host, Ami Midori for this special show, Celeb Secrets, where I dig in deep down in the heart of the gossip to get what all you want; The latest and greatest celebrity news!" She flashed another award winning smile, her eyes never breaking the contact with the camera. "And now... For what you've all been waiting for..." she paused, for dramatic attempt, "to see if Suzuki Seiichiro is cheating on Lulu De Morcerf, famous French actress!" Again, the audience broke into cheers as Ami and and the camera men followed her inside.

There, a footman was blocking the path to the elevator. "Terribly sorry, Miss Midori, but I'm afraid only guests are allowed up this elevat- UNGH!" The footman cried out, as Ami kneed him swiftly in ribs. A flash of a dark, sinister smirk briefly appeared on her face, before disappearing into an innocent smile. "Oh, but I am a guest. At least, now!" Many of the crowd oohed at the sight, not only was Ami really beautiful, but she packed a punch too! Ami leaned over to the cameraman in charge of the camera. "Delete that footage later on. I don't want to be treated like a savage brute as well..." she drifted off as the elevator opened with a ding.

Climbing inside, Ami and co listened to peaceful elevator music, a soft violin sound. Everyone was grinning at the music, except for Ami. Was she the only one that could hear the pain, the sorrow, the sadness that lay in the music? She shrugged the feeling off, hiding her frown as the elevator doors chimed, and swung open. Ami wanted to get out of there, fast, before the sound broke her down entirely. Fast walking down a labyrinth of hallways, she could distinctly hear her crew telling her to slow down. But she wanted to get away from there, fast.

_Here it is, _she thought, skidding to a halt in front of door 11-D. _Where we will find the tru__th. _Her camera crew fell in line behind her, opening their mouths to say something, but were interrupted by Ami's perfectly manicured hand in front of their faces. Ami pulled out a bobby pin from her long, curly blond tresses and picked the door lock. Satisfied, she heard the click of the door, feeling the camera trained on her. _Geez, for the best hotel in Seiyo, you would think they would have decent security, _she thought to herself.

Ami opened the door to reveal two half naked bodies, making out and hastily tossing clothing away. Then one of the crewmen turned to the lights.

"Aw fu- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" a voice screamed. _Suzuki Seiichiro, A_mi thought triumphantly, _caught you. _She raised her microphone to her lips, a defiant smile placed on them in victory. "And there you have it folks, the proof that Suzuki Seiichiro is cheating!" she announced, while some of the buff crew held Suzuki back. "Oh, and look who he's doing it with! Seiyo's number one whore, Saaya Yamabuki, who was just released from prison!" she triumphantly called out, as Saaya charged her, even in underwear,

"You bitch, Ami. When I get my hands on you..." Saaya charged Ami, and Ami simply dodged, causing Saaya to run into the wall behind her. Ami moved in, closer to Saaya's face. "Who's the bitch now, whore?" Ami demanded, smiling triumphantly as-

...

"Aw, my wig looks horrible!" Called out Amu Hinamori, releasing her pink hair from it's blond, stringy cage of fake hair. She frantically brushed through the knotted strands of pink hair, wincing at each clump she pulled out. Amu stared at herself on the tv screen, in her boss' office, smiling like the demon she was on the inside. The picture on the 80 inch screen unfroze, but still remained trained on her, no, her tv personality, Ami Midori, as she talked to the camera. During this time, Amu pulled out the eye contacts, the blue ones, she'd always been in love with, and placed them in it's rightful container, her eyes now gold.

Her boss' office was simple. A tv hung on one wall, with a hidden XBox 360 and a WiiU nearby, in a shelf underneath. There were two blue couches facing away from each other, one black table with assorted magazines in between that, a large oak desk in front, and behind all that were double glass doors, leading to a balcony.

Amu stretched out on the couch, her limbs aching. "Miki, I hate that skirt. Can't I just be Ami with, you know, like sweats and my favorite t-shirt?" she whined, tired from all the stress. She gestured to her black t-shirt, with faint navy blue letters that stated; _I'll Stop Wearing Black When They Invent A darker Color. _

Miki grinned at her impatient client, her smile teasing and playful. "No, I don't think so, Amu-chan." her grin widened as Amu groaned. Miki gestured to a cup of coffee on her oak desk, still faintly steaming. "Coffee, Am-" a gust of wind rushed by Miki's face as Amu picked up the coffee, grinning like she used to. "Thanks," Amu quickly said, then chugged down half the cup.

Suddenly, the retro blue phone on Miki's desk rang. Without a flip of her blue hair or azure eyes, Miki picked up the phone, not saying a word as her eyes grew wider. Amu, curious as always, leaned over, trying to listen in, but was surprised when Miki nodded urgently. "Yes, I understand, thank you. Yes, I will. Of course she's experienced! Well, say hello to Ran for me, 'kay? Bye, and thanks." Miki slammed the phone on receiver urgently, as Amu jumped two feet back in surprise, nearly spilling the coffee.

"W-what is it, Miki?" she asked timidly. Miki shot out of her desk, slamming her hands on it. "Listen," she started, "You have just gotten the biggest job offer in our lifetime. We will be paid millions- Millions!" she cried out in glee. "This is an undercover mission. You will not be going as Ami, you will go as yourself." "B-but..." Amu started, but was cut off by a finger in front of her lips. "Shh. It is crucial no no knows you, understand?" Miki demanded, as Amu shook her head frantically up and down not knowing what to do.

"You will become his assistant. Gain his trust, find out if his biggest, darkest secret is true." Miki raised her voice now, incredibly joyous. "Wait-wait a second. Who, exactly, is this guy?" demanded Amu, becoming impatient.

Miki raised an eyebrow, and Amu felt a small jealousy build up- she never could ever raise an eyebrow.

"Why, of course you know him. Everyone does. He's amazing!" Miki cried, a little light in her eyes.

Amu angrily slammed her hands on the desk. "Just shut up and tell me who it is!" she demanded Miki.

"Why, it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of course."

...

Mxa; Aaan done. Phew.

Neko; Hi.

Amu; Hi.

Ikuto: ...

Mxa; Um uh...


End file.
